


Compliment (The Flashback Mix)

by rsadelle



Category: Actor RPF, Damon/Affleck Fandom
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's used to compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment (The Flashback Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [Compliment](http://www.broadwriting.com/damonaffleck/compliment.html) by Brenda
> 
> Written for the Afflection Remix 2005. Many thanks to Sky for a read through and Molly for beta services.

Matt's used to compliments, so when Ben says it was fucking amazing, well. He just made Ben pass out. What, like he doesn't know it was great sex?

"Yeah, I know," he says, and tries to clean Ben up.

But that pisses Ben off for some reason, and Jesus, what's up with that? It's not like they don't both know that what they have is the best goddamn sex of their entire lives.

"'I like the way we fit together, Ben,'" Ben quotes back at him, and yeah he's said that. It's not like Ben never whispers sweet nothings to him.

But the last thing he wants is for Ben to get out of his bed, so he apologizes and tells Ben he's "better than Jenna Jameson and Jude Law combined," and trust Ben to ignore Jenna and ask about Jude.

"I never fucked Jude," he reassures Ben. "Just heard the stories on set."

He really had heard stories on the set. There was one guy, crew member, local, who bragged and bragged and told anyone who would listen how good it was to be spread out beneath Jude. Matt had fucked him too. The guy spit out Italian curse words between telling Matt, "That's perfect," and, "You're the best I've ever had." So, yeah, Matt's used to that kind of thing, and he *knows* he's the best Ben's ever had.

And now he's sorry he brought it up, because now he can't stop.

And he opens his mouth and tells Ben, "Which isn't to say that I didn't let Jude Law fuck me..."

There were always quiet moments, even on chaotic sets, and Matt had walked with Jude back to his trailer in one of those.

"Been hearing about you," he said at the bottom of the steps, and there was no way he could have hidden his smirk.

Jude went up the stairs first. "Been hearing about you too," he finally said. He turned to face Matt across the open space of his living area. "Enjoy my leftovers?"

"That Carlo," Matt said, "ass of an angel."

"You should feel his mouth." Jude folded his arms over his chest. "You come here looking for comparison?"

"That's not what I was looking for." It was the tone that made Jude look him up and down. It was a tone he had learned to use with Ben, a tone he still uses with Ben sometimes. It's the tone that gets him flipped over and fucked so hard it hurts to walk the next day. And that tone worked just as well with Jude, got him ass up over the back of the sofa, got him fucked by a cock that was truly magnificent, by a man who truly was a master of sex.

He could barely walk the next day, and he couldn't help feeling a little smug for succeeding where Tom failed.

But he always comes back to Ben, who really is the best he's ever had, and that's why Ben's half-frustrated, half-laughing "*Matt*!" doesn't bother him.


End file.
